Red King
is a monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 8 and 25, "The Lawless Monster Zone" and "Strange Comet Cyphon" (respectively). He has since then become one of the most popular and reoccurring monsters in the Ultraman franchise. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' to be added 'Red King' to be added 'Red King II' to be added 'The Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman 80' to be added 'Ultraman Powered' to be added 'Ultraman Max' to be added''https://hicbc.com/tv/max/contents/kaiju/20050730/20050730_1.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Max" 'Ultraman Mebius' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 42, entitled "An Old Friend's Visit."https://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/monster/rival/042-2.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman Mebius" In this series, Red King was resurrected by the Gaseous Life-Form, Gadiba, on Tatara Island. When GUYS caught wind of the Monster's appearance, they were quick to deploy in order to destroy him. Thanks to Gadiba possessing its body, this Red King's abilities were greatly enhanced from the previous ones from Ultraman and 80's timeline. Even after exposing Red King's weakness being in his feet (thanks to GUYS Supreme General Chairman assisting the team,) Red King continued to power through their attacks, and the monster then launched itself at George's ship to kill him. Fortunately, Red King was intercepted by the appearance of Ultraman Mebius. Despite Red King's enhanced abilities, the monster was no match for Mebius's strength and cunning, and after Mebius manage to outsmart Red King and find an opening, he finished off the monster with his Mebium Ray. While Red King was defeated however, Gadiba still lived off inside the Monster, and the Life-Form transformed Red King's body into another Monster that Gadiba had absorbed previously... Gomora! 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Red King reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey. 'First Series' Red King first appeared in episode 1 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, entitled "The Lawless Monster Planet."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_redking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" In this series, Red King was one of the many Monsters that lived on Planet Boris. When Capt. Hyuga, Haruna, and Oki of the ZAP Spacy were exploring one of Boris's Excavation Site to go find help (shortly after crash-landing on the Planet,) the three of them witnessed the two monsters, Telesdon and Sadora, battling fiercely. Their fight however was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Red King, who managed to beat down Telesdon and strangle Sadora to death with ease. Red King then turned his attention to the ZAP Spacy after Oki's excited cheering alerted the Monster of their presence and Red King tried to kill them next. The Members' weapons on hand were no match for Red King's brute strength and they were nearly about to be killed until Telesdon recovered and resumed his fight with Red King again. What became of their fight afterwards is unknown as after sometime passed, Red King went to go confront the ZAP Spacy on his own, intent on settling its unfinished business with them. Even with more weapons at their disposal now, including Missiles and Cannons, their weapons only wound up angering Red King even further. Suddenly during the commotion, the ZAP Spacy noticed that a man they had saved early (soon to be revealed as Rei) had escaped from the Pendragon and headed off to confront Red King himself. At that moment, Rei wiped out an unusual device known as the "Battle Nizer," and out from it appeared the monster, Gomora! Red King and Gomora battle fiercely, but unlike his fight with Telesdon and Sadora, the tables have turned, and now Red King was severely outmatched by Gomora! Ultimately, after blasting Red King with his Super Oscillatory Ray from his horn, Gomora stabbed Red King with his horn, charging the Monster's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Red King. In episode 7, (entitled "The Stone Which Calls Monsters,") another Red King was summoned (along with the Monsters, Telesdon and Neronga) by the Life-Form, Bullton to fend off Rei and Gomora from attacking it. For most of the fight, Red King did not participate, letting Telesdon and Neronga double-team Gomora themselves. However, once Neronga, Bullton, and Telesdon were eventually destroyed, Red King was left to face Gomora on his own. Despite the other Monsters' involvement in weakening Gomora earlier, Red King was no match for both Gomora and Litra, and was eventually destroyed too after Fire Litra launched his Fire Strike attack down Red King's throat, which was then followed up by another Super Oscillatory Ray fired by Gomora. Red King's last appearance was in episode 11, (entitled "Ultraman") where he engaged the Monster Arstron in battle. Their battle was responsible for the destruction of Belargo City's Observatory (as well as Karen Mikura finding Rei as an infant and rescuing him from them.) What became of their fight afterwards is unknown. 'Grande's Red King' Red King first appeared in episode 10 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey, entitled "The New Horizon of War."http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/redking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" In this series, Red King was the second Monster that belonged to a Reiblood Alien Keel named "Grande," who was on Planet Hammer. Red King was first used against a King Joe Black that sent by the Alien Pedan to kill Grande in their quest to kill all the Reibloods on Hammer. Grande's Red King however proved to be a stronger Monster than expected, and the Brutish Monster easily overpowered the King Joe Black in battle until the Robot was quickly destroyed by a flying jump-kick delivered by Red King, leaving Grande victorious and able to flee from the Alien Pedan. In episode 12, (entitled "Grande's Challenge,") Grande returned to challenge Rei to a rematch, and he did so by summoning his Red King to do battle, while Rei summoned Gomora to fight back. A fierce fight between the two monsters ensued, with their battle being at a standstill. After a while of trading blows and throws, Grande decided to get serious and he turned their battle into a Reionyx Battle to the finish, by giving Red King a power boost. With said power boost, Red King quickly overpowered Gomora physically, and he brutalized his opponent without mercy, even at one point igniting his own fists by setting them on Fire to cause even more damage. Despite being brutalized from the pain he must share with Gomora though, Rei refused to let Grande win, and thus he transformed into Reimon to give Gomora a power boost as well, and now it was Gomora's turn to overpower Red King physically without showing any mercy, leaving Red King and Grande to take blow after blow without Gomora stopping once. Finally, Gomora had Red King weakened to the point where he and Grande could be finished off with the Super Oscillatory Ray. However, Reimon stopped Gomora before he could fire his Ray, no longer wishing to kill anymore and feeling he has won the fight. Red King's last appearance was in the series finale, (entitled "Planet Destruction") where he and Grande returned to assist Rei in fighting back against the Alien Reiblood-powered Armored Darkness. Red King and Reionic Burst Gomora proceed to double-team Armored Darkness, but even with two Monsters taking him on, Armored Darkness managed to take them simultaneously with little effort and he greatly weakened both Monsters with his Reionic Fusion attack fired from his Trident. As the Armor was about to finish off Red King though, the Pendragon arrived just in time and fired on the Armor with there weapons, even managing to greatly weaken Armored Darkness with a single blast from the Pedanium Launcher! Now with 3-on-1, Rei and Grande gave a significant power boost to their Monsters and they both transform into their most powerful forms: 'EX Gomora' and '''EX Red King'! (See EX Red King below) 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added''http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content6 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" 'Ultraman Ginga' Red King reappeared a few times throughout the Ultraman Ginga series.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/characters/#content27 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's appearance in "Ultraman Ginga" He first appeared in the "Ultraman Ginga Theater Special." 'Original Series' Red King was one of the many Monsters (and Ultras) who were transformed into Spark Dolls during the Dark Spark War. His Spark Doll was first discovered by Hikaru's friend, Misuzu, who took a liking towards it. However, his Spark Doll (along with Seagoras, Bemstar, Hanzagiran, Barabas, and King Crab,) were stolen by Alien Icarus, who would then proceed to DarkLiving with all of the Spark Dolls, transforming him into Tyrant. However after Alien Icarus and Tyrant were both destroyed by Ultraman Tiga (Lived by Hikaru) and Jean-Nine, Red King's Spark Doll was returned to normal and was gathered up by Hikaru and his friends. Later in episode 8, entitled "The Stolen Ginga Spark," Misuzu would use the Red King Spark Doll to transform after her prayers allowed her to summon a Ginga Light Spark in order to confront Professor Kuwabara, who had been DarkLived into Zaragas by Gray, the Alien Nackle. However even while being Red King, Misuzu's cowardice hindered her ability to fight, and Red King was quickly overpowered by Zaragas. Fortunately, Hikaru was reunited with the Ginga Spark (which had been stolen from him by Kuwabara,) and together, Ultraman Ginga and Red King managed to turn the fight back to their favor. Suddenly, Zaragas transformed even further by adorning his body with spikes, and with his new powers, Zaragas quickly defeated Red King by stabbing him with his spikes and electrocuting Misuzu, reducing her and Red King's Spark Doll back to normal. *During the ''Spark Doll Theater segment of episode 8, Red King is greeted coldly by Black King and Thunder Darambia, who are jealous of Red King being Spark Lived by Misuzu, only for the two monsters to be scolded by King Pandon and Ragon for being perverts. 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 18, entitled "Wataru's Romance".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Red King's profile in "Ultraman X" Unlike many monsters in this series, Red King was one of the few Spark Dolls that were still buried beneath the Earth, uneffected by the Ultra Flare. He was however transformed into a Monster after Dark Thunder Energy (which had unintentionally be attracted to Earth by the Space Monster Cat, Mu) rained down from the sky and struck him underground, where he emerged in Area T-3 to rampage! Luckily, Daichi was already on the scene and he quickly transformed into Ultraman X to fight back. Ultraman X however was instead confronted by the amorous affection of Mu, allowing Red King, who was temporarily confused by the embarrassing scene, to take advantage by rampaging once more. Although weirded out by Mu's love, the Ultra insisted on fighting Red King, to which Red King prepared to fight back. Mu then became protective of her lover and she attempted to fight Red King as well, only for her to be tossed aside by the bigger, stronger Monster. No longer being held back, Ultraman X fought Red King with him prevailing (along with Mu trying to assist the Ultra by continuing to fight Red King as well.) Suddenly during the fight, more Dark Thunder Energy appeared and struck Red King, mutating the Monster by beefing it up and transforming him into EX Red King! (See EX Red King below) Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman X Monsters Appearances in other media 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQ64BzRm8hU "REDKING Hunting 01" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaFbX5iOYAY "REDKING Hunting 02" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channelshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2PLloA8wjE "REDKING Hunting 03" on one of Tsuburaya's Official YouTube Channels EX Red King is a powered up variation of the original Red King. He first appeared in the video game, "Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth." and episode 13, "Planet Destruction", the series finale of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. 'Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added''http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/exredking.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'Mega Monster Battle ULTRA MONSTERS' ''to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added''http://blog.m-78.jp/zerofight/characters#content7 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultra Zero Fight" 'Ultraman Ginga' ''to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added''http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/character/#content7 Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultraman Ginga S" 'Ultraman X' EX Red King reappeared in the series, Ultraman X. He appeared in episode 18, entitled "Wataru's Romance".http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on EX Red King's profile in "Ultraman X" Shortly after Red King was struck by another strand of Dark Thunder Energy, he quickly transformed into EX Red King! With its new Darker powers, EX Red King briefly turned the tables on Ultraman X and Mu as his physical attributes allows the monster to shrug off their efforts to stop him, Ultraman X however would not give up, and he transformed into his Exceed X form instead. Exceed X managed to turn the tables on EX Red King, beating down the Monster with ease and the Ultra purified the monster with the Exceed X Slash attack, transforming the Monster back to normal Red King. Now with the Monster weakened, Exceed X turned back into Ultraman X and destroyed Red King with the Xanadium Beam, reducing it back into a Spark Doll. EX Red King's last appearance was in part-2 of the series finale, (entitled "The Rainbow Land") where he (along with EX Gomora, and Tsurugi Demaaga) were temporarily revived and trasnformed into their mutated states after a Dark Lightning attack was fired at their Spark Dolls by Greeza. Shortly after reviving however, EX Red King (along with several other Spark Dolls that were conficated by Xio in the past) were then absorbed by Greeza to transform the life-form into his Ultimate Form. Other appearances 'Stage Shows' ''to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities Universally * to be added Exclusive to Ultraman Max *''to be added'' EX Red King *''to be added'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Red King * Red King is portrayed by suit actor Arai Hiroyuki in the series, Ultraman X. EX Red King *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Gallery Red King ultraman 1.png|Red King Red King 2 - ultra series.png|Red King II Red King 80 - ultra series.png|Red King, as seen in Ultraman 80 Ginga ep picture 08.png|Red King, as seen in Ultraman Ginga References Category:Monsters Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman Jonias Monsters Category:Ultraman 80 Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultraman Max Monsters Category:Ultraman Mebius Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in video games Category:Ultra Frontier Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Monsters Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Ultraman X Monsters